


Stitch Me Up

by Fallen_Angel1017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangels, Depression, Emo, F/M, Fast Cars, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017
Summary: 25 year old Valkyrea Fox has been thrown into the hunter life by her abusive father. Her first hunt is an angel. Angels took her mother, is what her father always says. They were the bad guys. But Valkyrea thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

What are you living for anyway? 

What am I living for anyway? I don't really know actually. I guess I never thought to ask myself that question before. I guess I'm just living because I'm afraid of dying? Even though I welcome the sweet release of death. 

"Valkyrea. Get your lazy ass out of bed now!" I hear my dad bellow from downstairs. 

I sigh as I stare up at my ceiling, it was littered with 'bloody' handprints that I painted after I had fucked up on my wall. I climb down from the loft where my bed was and creep to where my dresser was right underneath my bed. After throwing half my shirts out of my dresser, I finally settled on wearing a Panic! At The Disco shirt, my ripped jeans with the chains on the belt loop, and my black combat boots that were basically falling apart. As a finishing touch I slipped on my red and black fingerless gloves and a grey beanie to cover my hair, not that there was much left. I shaved the sides and the back, only leaving the very top and my bangs which I had dyed a bright red. 

I glance at myself in the mirror and notice how skinny I was. Considering my father doesn't like to feed me, I'm not surprised. After a few seconds of staring I quietly make my way downstairs to find my father standing in front of me with a duffel bag. 

"You're picking this one up." He says bluntly. 

"What is it?" I ask, not making eye contact.

"An angel. Detroit, Michigan." He drops the bag at my feet and walks off. 

I sigh and bend down to pick the bag up only to notice the keys to my fathers new 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT. Though he had three of them. He never even let me touch them. Sighing once more I head out to the garage and pushed the unlock button on the keys. My eyes widen when my favorite out of the three Challengers lights flash. It was black with a red stripe going down the middle. 

I get in the car, start it up and head off. Detroit, Michigan huh? This'll be interesting.


	2. Hello Darkness

It took a little less than a day to get to Detroit considering I lived halfway across the country almost. I didn't know what to expect other than I had to somehow kill an angel. Which I had no idea how to do. I pull up to an old diner and park the car. I get out and lock the car then head inside. I see the man who claimed he saw the angel and walk up to him. 

"Hi are you Jax?" I ask. 

He looks up, "I am. W-who are you?" He questions. 

"My name is Valkyrea. I heard that you saw," I whisper, "an angel, " My voice goes back to normal, "and I had a few questions. If. If you don't mind?"

He looks down, "i-i don't know. I'm not even sure if I SAW it."

"Sir please. I'm uh. I'm trying to believe again, that there's beings out there that guide us. My father says that angels took my mother and that they are bad. But I don't know what to believe anymore." I say solemnly.

He sighs and motions for me to sit down, "I'm sorry about your mom."

I nod meekly, "thank you. She was amazing. I miss her dearly. But I want to do this for her. If I can find an angel.." I sigh, "maybe I can ask if she's ok. If she's in heaven. I know it sounds selfish. But I have to know."

He smiles a little bit, "I know how you feel. I had the same reason to do what I did. I lost my nana. I didn't know my parents but nana was always there for me. When she passed I wanted answers."

I nod, "I'm sorry for your loss. She must have been great." 

He smiles more now, "she was." He grabs a menu, "tell you what. Have breakfast with me and I'll tell you what you wanna know." He holds a menu out to me. 

I grin and take the menu, "deal."

While we waited for our food Jax sits back, "so, what did you wanna know?"

"Well. Where did you see it?" I ask. 

He rub his goatee, "it was in an old abandoned church. Just down Woodward Avenue. Its not too far from here. I would show you but if I get caught there I'm going to jail." 

"That's ok. Thanks though. Did the angel, say anything to you?" I ask, thinking of new questions to ask. 

Our waitress brings out our meals. We thank her and dig in. 

He shrugs, "if he did, I couldn't make anything out. It was all high pitched ringing. My eardrums nearly ruptured."

I flinch, "yikes. Well it's a good thing they didn't." 

He chuckles softly, "yeah. Now it's my turn to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow, "oh? What's that?"

"Are you a hunter?" 

I nearly choke on my cappuccino. I cough so much I could've nearly hacked up a lung. Jax jumps up and starts patting my back hard, but not too much to actually hurt. Once I calm down and he returns to his seat I look up to see his smirk. 

"Sorry. I wasn't sure. But I'm guessing you are by how you reacted." He says smoothly. 

"So what if I am?" I ask, my voice hoarse. 

He writes down a number and a name and hands it to me, "a couple buddies of mine are also hunters. Dean and Sam Winchester. Give them a call if you're ever in a jam." 

He stands up after finishing his plate and coffee and throws $30 on the table, "good luck Valkyrea." He then walks out the door and seems to vanish, leaving me to wonder who he really was.


	3. Devil With A Shotgun

I get to the church after parking the challenger a few blocks down at a local parking garage. I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and sneak inside, making sure no one saw me. Upon entering the main church area with all the broken pews, I notice that this place was absolutely massive. 

"He saw an angel HERE?" I ask, talking to no one in particular. I grab my shotgun from my bag and set the bag down where I could easily get to it, if need be. 

I look around a bit but freeze when I hear footsteps behind me. I twirl around fast while keeping my balance, aiming my shotgun at whatever was behind me. But as soon as I turn, I notice there was nothing. I sigh and lower my shotgun. It's just my imagination. 

"Boo." I jump as something whispers in my ear. I whip around, raising and cocking my shotgun, ready to blast whatever was here to hell. 

This time there was a man with messy blond hair and icy blue eyes. Without thinking I pull the trigger and the man is sent back a few feet and knocked to the ground. 

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" I immediately lower the barrel and run over, "goddamnit don't be dead!"

The man groans and I notice that there wasn't even much of a scratch. Sure his shirt was ripped, but he wasn't bleeding. 

He sits up and I step back, "well that was refreshing." He groans. 

Shocked, I aim my gun at him once more, "what are you!?"

He ignores me and slowly stands up, dusting himself off, he was tall, maybe six foot? 

I rest my finger on the trigger again but he sighs, "yeah I wouldn't try that again."

My heartbeat quickens, "what ARE you?" I ask again. 

He crosses his arms, "well I'm more of a who, than a what."

I was growing annoyed, "just answer the damn question!" 

He rolls his eyes, "I'm surprised a hunter like you doesn't know who I am. Sheesh what rock have you been living under. I'm Lucifer. Ya know. Satan? The devil?"

My eyes widen, "but you're an angel right!?"

He raises an eyebrow and leans more onto one foot, "of course I am."

Tears fill my eyes, "then can you tell me if my mother is ok? Her name is Amanda Fox. Please. I drove halfway across the country for this."

He seemed a bit taken back, "Even if I could, which I can't, why would I do that? In case you didn't hear, I'm the devil. I don't help people. I do the exact opposite." 

"I don't care if you're the devil or not. It's a label people give because they refuse to get to know someone." I sigh, "I just want to know if she died peacefully.. I guess I wasted my time though." 

I sling my shot gun over my shoulder and retrieve my duffel bag, walking towards the exit. Before I could go through the door, Lucifer appears in front of me. 

"How come you're not scared of me?" He asks with a frown. 

"Because you're not scary to me. I've heard the stories about how you were thrown out of heaven. I think you're just misunderstood." I shrug and slide past him, leaving him standing in the doorway. 


	4. Misery Loves Your Company

After I had left Lucifer back at the church, I head to a local motel for the night. There was a gorgeous black Impala in the same parking lot. It was around 9:25 when I heard a knock on my motel door.

Groaning I grab my gun and crack open the door, "who wants what?" I ask, clearly annoyed. 

A guy about my age stood outside my door with a towel and a chance of clothes draped over his arm, "hey. Sorry to bother you but my shower isn't working. Would you mind if I use yours if it works?" I could smell blood on him. Was he a vamp?

"Make it quick." I say and let him in, slipping my hand gun into the waistband of my jeans. 

He smiles, "thanks." He enters my room and heads to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Not wanting to be in the room, I head outside and go to grab my phone charger from my car. My eyes widen when I see that my car was being lifted onto a tow truck. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I scream as I run over to the driver. 

"This your car?" He asks. 

"I wouldn't be screaming if it wasn't!" I yell in his face. 

"Well I'm sorry but I have orders to tow it." He shrugs. 

"Orders from fucking who?" I was seething. Who the fuck wants my car towed? 

"Some gentleman by the name of Paul Fox. Says he reported it stolen a couple days ago." He says as he looks at the paper. 

"What!? That's my father, he gave me the keys a couple days ago and told me to come here. Damnit I should've known he would do this." I groan, knowing that he would've done this eventually. 

"Well I'm sorry but I do have to take the car." He says sympathetically. 

I hand him the keys, "fine. Not like I wanted to go back home anyway. That fucking prick." I forget about my charger and head back to my room, sitting outside the door. 

I watch as the tow truck driver, drives away with the Challenger, "fuck.. Where will I go now?" 

The guy I has let use my shower walks out, smelling like clean laundry, "thanks. That felt amazing." He frowns, "you ok?"

I hadn't even noticed the tears in my eyes, "y-yeah, sure."

He raises an eyebrow but sits next to me, "you don't look ok."

I glare at him, then turn away, "I'm fine.."

"Was that your car he just towed?" He asks softly. 

I sigh and hold my head in my hands, "not anymore. My father is such a prick! He gave me the keys so I could work a case and then he does this shit! Well good! I didn't want to go home. He's an abusive piece of shit anyway.." 

The guy was quiet and I sorta panicked, "i-im sorry, I shouldn't have told you that."

"No it's ok. That just took a turn I wasn't expecting." He holds out his hand, "I'm Dean,"

I shake his hand, "Valkyrea." 

He smiles, "I like your pistol." He leans back, "you a hunter?"

"It's actually a Wildey, originally made in 1973 here in the U.S." I turn to him, "that depends. Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean chuckles, "wow do i have a reputation or something?"

"I guess so. I met a guy by the name of Jax earlier and he gave me your number." I shrug. 

"Jax? Jax Cully? That's impossible. He's been dead for over a year now." He gawks. 

"Well he didn't look dead to me." Normally i would be appalled by this, but after the day I've been having, nothing can phase me.

Dean and I sit in silence for a minute. When I go to head back into my room he grabs my wrist gently, "hey. Since, you're not going home. Maybe you could tag along with me. If you want."

I smile a little and nod, "I'd like that Dean, thank you."


	5. A Little Bit Off

_"mom! Mom please don't go!"_

I wake up in a hot sweat. I looked around at my surroundings to ground myself and remembered that I was with Dean, in his car, and we were driving, somewhere.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asks, glancing over between me and the road. 

I slow my breathing and relax into the seat, "y-yeah.. Im fine."

"Oh save it. You're having nightmares aren't you?" He asks, still staring at the road. 

"Maybe.. What if I am?" I turn away. 

"Then I want you to know that you can talk to me about them." Dean says softly. 

"I barely know you. Why would I tell you about personal problems?" I question a bit harshly. 

"Well sometimes strangers are the best at listening." He shrugs. 

We each don't say anything else for the rest of the drive. Sometime between then and now I had fallen back to sleep. 

~~Dream~~

I was sitting at the old drive in theater mom and I used to go to. The Lion King 2 was playing. It was her favorite movie. 

"A Disney movie?" Says a voice from behind me. 

I turn to see Lucifer standing behind me. "It was my mom's favorite." I say. 

He sits beside me, "what is it with you? You don't cower in my presence."

I sigh, "like I said. You don't scare me. I think you're just misunderstood."

"How so?" He asks 

"Well for one. If your father, God, loved you? He wouldn't have had you cast out. Honestly? You were right to be jealous of humans, some of us really suck and do horrible things." I scoff, "I mean if I could, I would want to become an angel. Having the power to help people, but also be able to stand up for myself."

"Are you just saying that to get something out of me?" Lucifer asks. 

I turn to him, "what could I want from you?"

He makes a face then turns to the movie, "I'm supposed to hate all humans, but there's. There's something about you that I can't ignore. I don't like it."

I smile and laugh a little bit, "maybe that's a good thing then."

He hums, "You're with Dean Winchester though."

"Well not WITH hi-. Wait are you following me?" I question, feeling a little creeped out. 

"No. But I can see where you are. I assure you I am still back in Detroit." He says cooly, "besides, I can enter your dreams."

I sigh, "you're lucky. You can fly anywhere in the world. I haven't even left the country before. And I only get to travel when I'm hunting." 

Lucifer scoffs, "I can see much more than that. I can see the whole universe if I wanted."

I turn away, "bragging much?" 

"So? For the past few centuries, all I've seen was darkness." He says sharply. 

I don't say anything else and after a while, he leaves, and I wake up. 

_____

I wake up just as Dean was pulling up to a gas station. 

"Well look who's finally awake. Mornin' sleeping beauty." Dean teases. 

I groan and stretch as much as I could in the passenger seat, "mornin' asshat."

Dean laughs, "asshat? That's a new one."

"Yeah yeah. Where are we?" I ask as I look around. 

"Wichita Kansas, I picked up a case." He says as he gets out of the car, "you want anything?"

I run my hand through my hair, fixing it, "yeah actually. Something chocolate and a coffee please."

Dean nods, "comin right up." He goes inside the gas station. 

I couldn't shake what Lucifer had said, 'There's something about you that I can't ignore.' I shudder. What did he mean by that? Was he saying that he likes me? 

"There's no way.. Right?" I ask myself. 

I hear a knocking on the window and jump. I turn to see a guy with shoulder length brown hair and roll down the window, "can I help you?"

"Yeah. What are you doing in my brothers' car?" He asks. 

I raise an eyebrow, "your brother?"

"Sammy?" Dean had come out of the gas station, holding a bag and two drinks. 

The guy turns around, "Dean? What are you doing here? Who is she?"

Dean chuckles softly and hands me his purchase through the window, "woah hey, slow down with the questions. I'll explain after we get to our motel ok? Unless you're not staying."

Sam crosses his arms, "well I was originally going to work the case here."

Dean nods, "why don't you come with us to the motel and I'll tell you what's been going on?"

Sam sighs but nods, "fine."


End file.
